New Kitty on the Block
by Storygirl000
Summary: Sabrina is made an offer she can't refuse. Read "A Ladybug's Shadow" first to understand what the heck is going on here. Oneshot.
**This is a sequel to "Chance Neutre" and "A Ladybug's Shadow". Come to think of it, I think I should come up with a name to lump all of these related stories together...hmmm, how about I call this world my "LadyNoirverse", since it started with a LadyNoir oneshot? Let me know if you like that in the reviews.**

00000

 **New Kitty on the Block**

It had been a couple of days since Marinette's akumatization. Everyone had come to accept that Marinette and Adrien were a couple, but the fangirls...

They'd cried enough tears to fill the Red Sea. Poor things.

Sabrina was not one of those girls.

She knew that all the girls were in love with was the outer shell. She knew what Adrien was on the inside-the flirty, brave, risk-taking Cat Noir.

She'd left her best friend Chloe and joined Marinette's group for that reason. Even after giving back the ladybug charm bracelet-which Marinette wore daily now-and apologizing, she hadn't learned a thing. She still loved Adrien. She still picked on everyone. She would never change. But Sabrina could.

Chloe had been her only friend for awhile, but now-free from the shackles-Sabrina could express herself however the hell she wanted. People had gone from seeing her as "that shadow that clings to Chloe" to "that intelligent, Avril Lavigne-loving bookworm who despises Chloe as much as the next girl".

But she still wanted to get rid of the last bit of Chloe attached to her.

She found a chance that day.

She had just gotten out of her final class, and was at her locker when Adrien walked up to her.

"Can I talk to you in private?" he asked her. She nodded her head, and they went to the recently-installed unisex bathroom. No one was in there.

Adrien opened his bag, and Plagg-the kwami that allowed him to turn into Cat Noir-flew out, nomming on some camembert. He took a look at Sabrina and turned to face Adrien.

"Really? _She's_ the person you chose?" he asked. "Why didn't you choose Nino?"

"Because, if I remember correctly, you're the one who told me 'don't reveal your secret identity' and she already knows it," Adrien shot back.

"Um, what are you talking about?" Sabrina asked.

Plagg sighed. "After talking it over with Marinette and Alya, he thinks you should be a backup Cat Noir or something."

Her eyes widened. "M-me?!" Adrien nodded.

This was incredible news. She'd played Cat Noir a million times in Chloe's games, but she never thought she'd _be_ Cat Noir.

"So, when do I start?" she asked excitedly.

Adrien gave her his ring, and she slipped it on. "Simple. Just yell 'Plagg, claws out' and you'll become Cat Noir. You can try it now, if you want."

"Plagg, claws out!" she yelled.

Plagg was sucked into the ring, and she immediately began to change. She swiped a hand over her face, and on came a black mask, and while her eyes remained the same color, they became like those of a cat. She brushed her hands over her hair, creating a pair of black clip-on cat ears. Her clothes were replaced by a midriff-baring tank top with a zipper in front, a black mini-skirt, black knee-length leggings, black elbow-length gloves that had claws on each finger, and black knee-high boots. A belt formed around her waist, giving the illusion of a tail, and attached to the belt was a silver staff.

Once the transformation finished, she caught Adrien staring at her. "Dude, you have a girlfriend, remember?" she told him.

He blushed. "Sorry, I didn't expect it to be so...revealing."

She looked at herself. "Yeah, I didn't expect it either. Huh. What are the basics?"

"Well, the staff you can extend to whatever height you want, and it can make a nifty shield," Adrien told her. "Try it out."

She took the staff from her belt, and it automatically extended to a more staff-like length. She pressed a button on it-and conked her head on the ceiling.

"Ow," she moaned, quickly shortening the staff. "Anything else I can do?"

"Hmm," Adrien thought. "Is there anything you don't care about that you have on you?"

Sabrina pulled out a photo of her and Chloe, realizing what he wanted her to do. "CATACLYSM!" she yelled, throwing her right hand in the air.

A black orb came into her open palm, and she grabbed it. Her hand was engulfed in a black glow.

With one swipe, she clawed the photo. It disintegrated instantly.

A small beep sounded, telling her that her transformation had five minutes left. "Have you told Marinette and Alya about me becoming your padawan?"

she asked him.

Adrien shook his head. "No, not yet, but I told them to meet me in the bathroom right about-"

The bathroom door swung open, and Marinette and Alya walked in. "Hey Adrien! What's-"

She stopped when they saw who else was in the bathroom. "Sabrina?"

Sabrina felt herself blush. "Yeah. I guess the costume for the Cat Miraculous depends on the sex of the user."

"Huh," Alya muttered.

A final beep sounded, and the transformation wore off. Plagg flew out of the ring.

"Man, that was quick," he muttered. "Can someone get me some camembert?"

Sabrina thought for a moment. "Just to torment you, no."

"WHAT?!" Plagg yelled.

For the next few minutes, Plagg tried to convince Sabrina that he needed camembert to survive, Sabrina didn't believe him, and the others laughed. A _lot_.

Finally, Adrien managed to stop laughing. "I'll get you some when we get home, alright Plagg?"

Plagg sighed. "Alright."

Sabrina handed the ring back to Adrien.

00000

Fast forward about a week.

Sabrina was sitting in class when Alya walked up to her. She showed her an image on her phone.

It was a picture of Sabrina and Ladybug saving Paris. A caption below it read "New Hero In Paris-Kitty Black!"

"Kitty Black, huh?" Sabrina asked. "That has a nice ring to it."

Alya smiled. "I thought you'd like it."

With that, she went back to her seat.

00000

 **Next story in this series: Ladybug and Cat Noir/Kitty Black aren't the world's only heroes...**


End file.
